


can you fix the broken?

by electricindigo



Series: hear the silence [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Confessions, M/M, Puppy Love, Underage Drinking, klance is my lifeforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricindigo/pseuds/electricindigo
Summary: “Look,” Lance sighs and looks at his hands, speaking quietly. “I’m not a good person.”“Maybe not,” Keith finally replies after a few moments of silence. “But that’s okay. I don’t think anyone is.”-Lance gets drunk and tries to apologise to Keith. They both talk about things they are too scared to say sober.





	can you fix the broken?

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote a part 2 to this series! please let me know what you think. x

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Keith knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

 

Despite finding out everything that had happened to Lance, things did not get better right away. The blue paladin’s nightmares had lessened considerably, that’s for sure, but he still had to deal with flashbacks and occasional panic attacks when things got too hard. Understandably, it took a toll on everybody’s emotions and made everything harder to deal with. Luckily, they had developed some sort of system.

 

When Lance’s anxiety gets too bad, Pidge helps him distract himself with new, foreign technology. When he’s upset and hurting, Hunk cooks Lance’s favorite space food and helps calm him down a lot. When everything gets too much for his sense, Allura lets him stay in the hangar with Blue even when there aren’t missions. When the team is worried, Coran routinely does check ups on Lance to make sure he’s healthy and taken care of. And, for everything else… Well, Lance has Shiro to act like a father figure when the boy needs a little extra help.

 

Keith, however, isn’t needed for anything.

 

It shouldn’t affect him as much as it does, considering the fact that he and Lance still aren’t good terms, but he can’t help himself with feeling inferior and useless all the time. He hasn’t made much of an effort to fix things with the other boy, and he doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t have enough courage to do so. Instead, when Keith becomes overwhelmed and emotional, he calls dibs on the observation deck and hides there for the rest of his night.

 

Which is why it’s a bit of a surprise when Lance comes crashing into the observation deck and quarter to three in the morning after a few days of silent treatment between them.

 

“I wanna be alone, Lance,” Keith says softly, hiding his face. “Can you go somewhere else? I, I was here first.”

 

“No!” Lance exclaims loudly, breathing heavier than usual. Keith flinches, giving him a weird look and frowning when he says, “I came here to find you, Keithy boy.”

 

“Keithy boy?” He groans, standing up and walking towards him. “You smell weird, Lance. A bit like when - Woah, wait, are you  _ drunk?” _

 

Lance giggles and brings his finger to his lips. “Smart boy! A little bit,” he whispers (not really). “You can’t tell Shiro.”

 

“Jesus,” Keith says, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, we’re going to fix this.”

 

“Don’t! I’m having fun,” Lance giggles again, tugging him down to sit beside him and leaning on him. Keith freezes up and panics, not knowing what to do. “Um,” he says instead, voice shaky.

 

Lance looks up and pushes himself away, pouting childishly. “You really hate me, don’t you?”

 

“Uh,” Keith stammers again. Hate? Where is this coming from?

 

He must have said that aloud because Lance shakes his head and speaks again. “I know, I know I try to act better than you all the time with this dumb rivalry thing, but I- I don’t think I matter to you as much as you do to me.”

 

“Hold on, Lance, you’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying-”

 

“Shut up,” the other teenager interrupts, looking at Keith with intensity in his eyes. “I know exactly what I’m saying. I’ve been trying to talk to you since, since everything that happened last month, but I’ve never found the courage till tonight, so don’t ruin this for me. Please.”

 

Keith shuts up.

 

He doesn’t really know what to expect from Lance at this point. The Cuban boy has a different aura - more reserved, more tired, a little sad, but definitely more determined. Better than how he looked the first time he’d told them what had happened on the Galra ship. Since then, Keith had been kinder and calmer around him, resulting into a weird rivalry that was based more on friendship now.

 

Lance stays quiet, then slowly breathes out, interrupting Keith’s thoughts. “Sorry. I just came here to apologize.”

 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ “It’s fine,” Keith says right away, biting his lip. “I mean, what you said about me not having parents hurt. But at least I know why you said it now.”

 

“Not just… Not just for that.”

 

Huh? Keith turns and gives Lance a quizzical look. “What else would you have to apologize for?”

 

“Everything?” Lance laughs, a little watery. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat, lacing his fingers together. “What I said about your parents was… Really, really shitty. And I don’t think I’ve been very warm to you, either. I’ve kinda just been forcing this whole rivalry thing instead of actually trying to be friends.”

 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t warm to you-”

 

“Can you let me finish?” Lance glares. Keith shuts up again. “I know that out of all of us, you don’t like to share what’s on your mind. And I never understood it then, but I understand it now, and… I guess I’m saying that if I can make how i treated you up to you somehow, then let me know. I’m, I’m a pretty good listener, despite the fact that I ramble a lot.”

 

Keith’s face is bright red at this point, and he can’t think of a proper reason why. Lance looks like he’s afraid of what he’s gonna reply, so he speaks again before Keith can even open his mouth.

 

“Look,” Lance sighs and looks at his hands, speaking quietly. “I’m not a good person.”

 

“Maybe not,” Keith finally replies after a few moments of silence. “But that’s okay. I don’t think anyone is.”

 

“You seem like a pretty good person to me,” Lance pouts, looking up at him childishly. “Everyone loves you. And you’re talented and not a burden.”

 

If this conversation had happened before, Keith would have laughed out loud and told everyone that Lance had basically admitted that he was better. But there’s a big difference now. Their dynamic has shifted drastically, and these… These things that are being said at the moment are too personal to be shared with anybody else. Keith knows this. He quietly shakes his head and scoots a bit closer to Lance.

 

“I lied,” he says eventually. Lance raises an eyebrow. “About what?” He asks.

 

“About not remembering you, when we rescued Shiro.” Keith says lowly, a smile tugging at his lips. “I was just too shy to say it. Don’t ask me why, cause even I don’t have an answer.”

 

Lance blinks and starts to laugh a bit. “Really? And I thought this whole time that you had no recollection of who I was.”

 

“Not true,” Keith laughs too. The tension eases. “It was just a dumb coping mechanism I used to make myself feel better about who I was. Who I am, actually.”

 

“Well,” Lance shrugs, rubbing his eyes. “If it makes you feel any better, I like who you are.”

 

“You must be really drunk to be saying that,” Keith laughs a little, but his heart starts to beat a little faster.

 

Lance shakes his head. “I’m not as drunk as I was awhile ago,” he admits, his cheeks turning bright pink. “Look, like, we don’t have to talk about… About all of this now. Right now I kinda just wanna be around a friend.”

 

Keith giggles a little and nods. “I get you. And for what it’s worth, I like who you are, too,” he smiles, then, with a sudden burst of courage, reaches out to hold Lance’s hand.

 

He feels the Cuban boy freeze for a bit, then slowly turn his hand and intertwine their fingers together. They both laugh nervously. They sit in silence under the view of the galaxy, letting the stars and distant planets dimly illuminate the observation deck as they bask in the comfort of their own presence. And sure, Keith’s never had a home before, but if he were to guess what it feels like, he’d say that it would feel exactly like this.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language, i'm so sorry if my grammar is off at some points! thank you for reading, requests for this series are always, always, welcome. x


End file.
